Sonic Rail
by OCAdam
Summary: [SatAm, semirealistic selfinsert] Robotnik's got a new weapon of mass destruction, and yet again it's up to the Freedom Fighters to disarm this railgun! This time around, they get a bit extra help from an outside source, and not from Mobius either! Ch.7up
1. Sonic Rail pt1 1

Well, back for yet another round of chapters for a story. This time's different though... I'm actually gonna be able to finish this one, since I've done something I normally don't do much of for stories: planning. I guess the saying "If you fail to plan, you plan to fail." is actually correct. So I'll be spending more time on trying to make some better chapters, where I already know the base of what I want. This might make it actually have longer update times than usual for me (when I don't take a 3 month break that is!).

Before you read on, I'll let you know some important things, so you don't read something you don't care to read: This story IS a self-insertion, but I'll be doing something a lot of self-insertion stories don't: make sure it's actually something I could actually do in real life. No random 'I think I'll just suddenly start using my hands to destroy everything!' crap, which really is a totally unrealistic way of doing things.

This is using a version of myself where I only know a few things on SatAm, such as who everyone is, and basically nothing else (although I really know a lot more obviously IRL). Oh, and I do use a few curse words, but not too much, only where it'd be obvious where someone would use one.

This story is based specifically on trying to be able to go between two episodes, and should be able to easily fit in between certain episodes (which I'm pretty sure I'll have this go between two Season Two episodes (I originally thought of doing this in between two Season One episodes)). If you can watch a certain episode (which I'll state later), and then read this, and then go onto the next episode afterwards without seeing that anything is off really plotwise (like where they'd have something from the story that they don't in the next episode), then I've done my job well.

And now... on to the sotry! Err... story. Yeah... story.

---

Sonic Rail

Written by: OCAdam (duh!)

---

_tap, click, tap tap, click click click, tap!_

"Oh yeah... looks like a new high score!" I said as I kept playing Frets on Fire, a computer game I have, finishing The Trooper. "Heh... aww... crap!" My new score actually was still off by a few hundred points where my last high score was. I set down my keyboard, and just sighed. "Man, I really thought that was a new high score!"

I got up, looking at my cell phone really quick for the time: 3:42PM. I sighed again, and got up, going to my room, and putting on a pair of beige cargo pants, getting myself ready for a later time. I was gonna be going to be eating dinner at a local Whataburger, so I just decided on getting dressed a bit earlier than usual, knowing something usually goes wrong with traffic, and it'd take me about 30 minutes just getting there. Going back to the study, I stuffed both my phone and my wallet into the various pockets of my pants.

I was just about to quit out FoF, when I heard a loud crash from the living room on the other side of my house. "What the hell? Home invaders?" I muttered as I quickly turned off the lights in the study, along with the monitor. I silently looked out into the hallway, trying to see if anyone was coming this way. Sure enough, there were some people coming this way. I couldn't tell who they were, or anything, as it was dark in the hallway like usual at this time of day.

I quietly backed up behind the wall completely, and took a little notepad and a mini flashlight and pencil, shoving them into my extra pockets. 'If these guys wanna get stuff from this room... I'm screwed... royally.' I thought to myself as I poked my head out again, seeing the invaders start to move around the house individually. 'My only chance...' I quietly walked to my room, when there was no one in sight to see me.

When I got to my room, I quickly went into my closet (a walk-in closet), and closed the door, the door creaking slightly. I got out my flashlight, and looked around the closet, seeing absolutely nothing I could use to defend myself. With what I've heard about home invaders, they don't care about the people inside, only the stuff, so they kill the people inside and I really didn't want that to happen to me!

I got on my chest, and looked trhough the little crack under the door, and saw a metal boot, from one of the guys in my house. I just watched the feet as they kept moving around, going from looking at my bed, apparently, to my PS2 and GC (and my TV), and to my dresser, and finally to the closet door. I quickly tried to hide within the clothes of the closet, and nearly knocked over a box in the process. 'Go away...'

The door opened, and I just did my best to stay hidden. When I looked up though, through a small open area of the clothes, I saw a flash of red light illuminate my closet. 'What the... is this guy using infra-red sensors to find me? And why the heck do they want to search a closet only full of clothes? These guys must be thorough...' The red lights kept searching the room, passing over the clothes rack I was hiding within. The lights turned off, and I heard the light switch turn on, and a bunch of light shone through the closet.

With that on, I got a much better look at whoever this guy was... and I was shocked... I was actually looking at a SWATbot!! 'The fuuuu... this isn't real... I'm only freakin' out...' I kept quiet for as long as possible so far, but I screwed up, kicking a box when trying to get my leg off from the wall. The bot turned back around, as it was already about to leave, and it threw open the rack of clothes I was hiding in, and immediately grabbed me. "Hey! Let me go!"

"Target found! Search complete!" The SWATbot said, yelling to its comrades. It jerked me up off the floor and out of the closet, walking me to the living room. I kept trying to break free, but kept hitting my head on the walls. After about a minute in one hall alone while trying to break free, I only ended with a cut forehead from hitting the wall corner. Several other SWATbots surrounded me as we arrived into the main hallway. I stopped trying to break free for a second, and then I finally broke free as I jerked once more, running to the kitchen, where I tried to grab at a steak knife, but I was stopped by a laser beam flying by me, hitting the knifes, sending them all flying away, and taking a large chunk of the wall behind them.

I turned and ran to the dining room next to the kitchen, where I was blocked off by my mom's own stuff, and I ran back to the main hallway, all the bots having followed in the dining room by now. I turned the corner into the darker hallway where the bedrooms where, and ran straight into another SWATbot, where I just hit my head on it, falling down. It grabbed at me again, and I tried to roll out the way, hitting my arm on the wall.

Once more I got picked up onto my feet, where I received a hard whack on the wall with my foot. Only thing that helped there was my shoe, so it didn't hurt like the head and arm hits I took against that wall. I looked at the wall for a second, seeing a little blood on it, but not much. I held out my free hand, and a drop of blood fell into it, from the cut on my forehead. "Man..."

And once more, I was shoved forward, and this time, another bot came and grabbed my other arm. "You ever try to let a guy at least grab a few things on his way out?" I asked as I was led to the living room a second time. When I got to the living room seconds later, I was met by the sight of a portal thing. "Oh no you don't! No way I'm going in that thing!"

"You will or you will be terminated!" The SWATbot holding my left arm said, and I just looked at the portal.

"So you're gonna give me a choice?"

"No." The two bots holding me then walked into the portal, and the rest followed, the portal closing.

"AHHHH!!!!" I yelled as the portal closed behind us all, and I tried to reach for the portal entrace uselessly, as my arms were still being held. Then I started to notice something, the portal seemed to grow a lot bigger all of a sudden. I looked down at my arms, half expecting my body to turn all red from the heat in this portal. I was sweating like crazy, and I started to drift in and out of consciousness. I snapped out of it as I saw a part of the portal in front of me open up, and I was walked forwards again. Then I looked around again: we weren't walking, we were simply floating towards the opening. I felt my stomach turn over, and I nearly puke from the extremely weird change in gravity, going from full gravity, to none, and then back to full again, all in just 1 second. "Oh... ugh... what the hell..." I winced as I felt the same gravity change, this time doing it twice. I very nearly puked again, but I kept it together, and just closed my eyes as I felt yet another gravity change.

I was shaken as we were nearing the end of this portal, and the SWATbots held their grip on me tighter, and we landed on solid metal floor. I looked around, and saw not much, other than some faded green machinery at work. "Crap... I better not be where I THINK I am..."

"Oh but you are..."

---

Uh-oh... I just got caught...Well... let's just see what happens next!

If you are wondering where I have my stuff, my phone is in my right pocket, the wallet in my left, and all else in the right extra pocket. The left extra is still empty. I'll explain why I have the flashlight, pencil, and notepad later in another chapter though...


	2. Sonic Rail pt1 2

_I was shaken as we were nearing the end of this portal, and the SWATbots held their grip on me tighter, and we landed on solid metal floor. I looked around, and saw not much, other than some faded green machinery at work. "Crap... I better not be where I THINK I am..."_

_"Oh but you are..."_

---

I looked up, and saw a large green chair swiveling around, revealing to me the world's fatest guy still living... Robotnik. "So, tell me... what do you think of the place?"

"Looks like any other madhouse of a place that evil guys live in..." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Ah but you see... I've got some things that those _others_ don't!" He gestured over to a large machine that was off to the side of the room. "But I don't plan on using you for that... I'll... save that for someone else."

"Uh, right... get to the point. Why the hell do you want me?" I asked, glaring right at Robotnik.

"Tell me... what do you know about... electromagnetics?" Once more, he swiveled in his chair, this time turning it to the numerous screens in front of him.

"Well... other than they get used in junkyards..." I started, stopping suddenly when the thought hit my mind, "Wait... you don't mean..."

"Yes?"

"A railgun?"

"Ah, so you ARE smarter than you look..." Robotnik said, screens now showing images of some sort of a hangar, with a massive cannon in the large building. "And I plan on testing it out... with a miniature version soon."

"You wanna use a railgun on a person? What the hell is wrong with you!? Why don't you use it on one of your bots!?"

"You see, I want to test it on something that I can actually put the data into... and machinery can't be used for the data I want... Take him to his prison cell! He knows enough already..." With that, several SWATbots grabbed my arms, having let me go earlier. As they dragged me away, me cursing at Robotnik, he turned to the original 5 SWATbots that had captured me, who all were 1/2 their normal size. "Hmm... I wonder how this happened to you... ah, no matter. I'll just keep you 5 for later..."

I smirked as I looked at the 5 myself, noticing how small they were compared to the other normal SWATbots standing next to them, then realizing I was also somehow much smaller myself. I put the thought aside, thinking that was what happened in the portal thing. '_No wonder why I felt sick and those gravity changes..._'

--

As I was dragged around the corner, a small guy came running past, glancing at me. "I see he finally got a prisoner..." The guy said as he ran into the room I was just dragged out of. I was just about to ask who he was, when we both heard a huge yell from inside the main control room.

"SNIVELY!!!!!"

The short man ran into the room suddenly, and the last thing I could hear before the door closed up was, "Yes sir?"

Putting two and two together, I guessed that the guy's name was Snively. '_Gotta remember that name... he seems like someone important enough to remember..._'

The SWATbots (full sized ones) picked me up suddenly as we got outside the building, a hovercraft arriving to transport myself and the 2 to where ever this prison cell was. "Do I at least get a window-side seat?"

I swear, if the SWATbots had an ability to roll their 'eyes', they would have just done so.

--

(5 minutes later)

After the long ride around the city, the hovercraft finally came to a stop, and the doors opened to the outside. The two SWATbots were still holding me, and their grip only tightened as I was walked outside the craft, it flying away right after the doors closed.

"So much for getting a comfy seat..." I said as they walked me over to a building, another set of two SWATbots asking for ID from my two guards. They showed their IDs, and the doors opened quickly, and I was once more shoved inside another building. I grumbled, but kept my mouth shut, paying more attention to the area surrounding the building, and any escape routes for later.

The two pushed me into an elevator, and then set it to go to the bottom floor, a B5 floor or something like that, I couldn't tell. The B looked more like a 13 than just a simple B. I wondered why they only pushed me into the elevator, but didn't follow themselves. I figured that out very soon, as I found at the bottom floor that there were another pair of bots waiting to take me to the cell. I shook my head... just trying to keep myself from doing something really stupid.

_click_

A door opened, and I found myself shoved inside the prison cell, my head hitting the wall severely, causing my earlier headcut to open again. Blood ran down the wall and onto the floor as I tried to hold my head from the bleeding. "Oh my god... what in the hell did I do to you guys..."

"Who eez there?" A French accented voice spoke from behind me. All I could think of right then however, was how I was gonna stop my head from bleeding too much, so I ignored the voice, thinking it was just my imagination.

"Oh fuck, my head..." I said slowly, turning my body around, trying to still keep the bleeding to a minimum (and failing miserably). What I saw kinda freaked me out, I was looking at Antoine, one of the few characters I did happen to know from one of the various multiverses of Sonic. It wasn't the thought of how I was seeing him around, it was more of the thought of how he got caught himself.

"Whoa, your head eez bleeding badly..." Antoine said, reeling backwards in the bed he was in, nearly whacking his own head into the wall.

"Yeah well no shit Shirlock. If it couldn't get much worse... I'd be saying this is the worst moment in my life," I said as I sat up, resting my head on the wall I had just smacked into. I looked back to the door, seeing it had already been closed, and the two guarding SWATbots had already completely ignored what they did to my head. I looked down, seeing the blood just slowly dripping down from the wall onto the floor, making a small puddle of my own blood.

Reaching into my pockets, I found my cell phone, and my pencil, plus the notepad, that flashlight (which was on a neckband), and finally, my wallet. I pulled out my wallet, and opened it, to see what exactly I had in there. "Well... I got 7 bucks USD, 3 paper clips, my driver's stuff, and some random twisty ties... wonder why I got THOSE in there..."

"Why are you looking in your wallet? And WHAT are you looking for?" I looked up to see Antoine trying to see what I was doing in my wallet, and I found myself trying to figure what he just said in his accent. Ignoring his comments, I grabbed my flashlight neckband and put it on my neck. It was starting to take a bit too much room with the other stuff anyways, so I just figured it was the best thing I could do at the moment.

"I'm trying to find out what exactly I had when I first got caught. Not much in there either..." I turned my head, looking around in the concrete prison cell, and not even finding anything useful. "Talk about blank space... this is the worst room decoration I've ever seen," I joked.

"What did you expect, you fuel?" Ant said as he looked at my wallet again, and I put it up.

"I dunno what you just said, but I'm gonna take it you didn't like my joke. How exactly did you get stuck in here?" I then realized I couldn't just suddenly know his name outta thin air, so I also added in, "And what's your name?"

"My name eez Antoine. And if you must know how I got in zis dreaded place, I was on a mizzione here. We were supposed to shut down a power plant. I got surrounded by 50 of zese things and I had to protect myself. So I fought! I destroyed about 40 of them before I was finally caught by them!" I looked at him, trying to hold back a laugh at the absurdity of the story.

"So... you just got caught while trying to shut down a power plant for some random place in this stupid city? I'll take that part, but not the 50 SWATbots and you fighting. That's just completely... unrealistic," I said, smirking. "Me? I got caught when I was in my house, and I just found myself being dragged here. Nothing more, nothing less... but that's besides the point. Name's Adam. And if you don't mind, I'll be trying to bust us outta this damn place now."

"What are you going to do?"

"Watch and listen." I turned to the SWATbots guarding the door. "Yo bots!" The turned around to face me. "You know, I think I'll be a little helpful to you guys here. I've heard some stuff about a certain... dragon that wants to come to this city. He likes to destroy stuff a lot... All I know is two things and his description: his name is Trogdor, Trogdor the Burninator. He's a giant green dragon with a beefy arm coming out the back of his neck, and he's got two tiny wings on him, but he doesn't fly with them often. And... the Trogdor comes... in the night." I said, adding emphasis on how Trogdor comes in the night.

The two SWATbots looked at each other. "Hey, I just don't think you'd like to be turned to scrape, so I'm just trying to help here. I'm not too sure how it'd go over if Trogdor attacked tonight and 'botnik found out you two knew about it and didn't tell him personally." The SWATbots looked at me and then back to each other.

"We will tell him then." And with that, the two guards just left. I just watched them as they left, using an elevator. As soon as the elevator door closed, I just started laughing.

"I can't believe that actually worked on those two idiots!" I said, turning around, only to see Antoine on the ground, shaking all over. "Hey man! You know... that all was just a joke. None of it's real!"

"Really?"

"Ya really!" I said, helping the poor guy get on his feet. "And now... for part two. Here's where you watch."

I got out my wallet, and flipped it around, trying to find my paper clips. I eventually found them, and I bent them all out straight. "It's a wonder how they didn't search me for this kinda crap."

"Maybe they thought you were too weak?"

"Maybe..." I started to look at the electronic lock, noticing how it also seemed to let an old fashion key to open it. I started to put the paper clips in, and I started to pick the lock. First paper clip I used was to keep the lock turned a bit, keeping the correct parts of the lock stuck in. After about a minute or so of messing with the lock, I heard the door click, and I twisted the lock, and the door swung open. "Open sesame! Come on, lets go!"

I started to walk out the open door, and I turned around, noticing how Antoine didn't move a muscle. "What if they find us?"

"Worry about that later, I'm geting outta here, with or without you!" I said, walking through the door, and Ant followed quickly, realizing I was serious. "Now, we gotta keep quiet. I think I saw a way outta here, we just need to use that elevator!"

"Ezin't that the same one zee SWATbots used just a second ago?"

"Yeah, but there's no security up on the ground level. So... lets go now." I hit the button for the elevator, and the doors opened, and I walked inside it. The coyote followed, looking around in the elevator. I hit the button labeled 'G' and the doors closed, and started to ascend.

--

The elevator slowed down, and the doors opened, revealing the ground level of the building. Antoine cowered in the corner and I stuck my head out, seeing nothing in sight, except for a vent. "Come on, I see a way outta here!" I grabbed Antoine's hand (which he was using to grab his head and cover his eyes at the moment).

"Yes yes, I want outta here!" Antoine stood up, and I started to ran, and he ran after me (I had stopped grabbing his hand since he'd most likely just fall over if I had dragged him). When we reached the vent, I started to use my fingernails to open the flathead screws and uncover the vent entrance. I just finished getting the 4th and final one when the doors opened to the building.Quickly I took the vent cover off and I jumped into the vent. Antoine grabbed my hand as I pulled him up, and I recovered the vent entrance, where I found I could just twist it to make it stay in place. The two SWATbots from earlier were returning and just using the elvator we were in a second ago, so I figured we had less than a minute before our escape was discovered.

"Come on, we got less than a minute to get outta this building!"

"Why?"

"They'll lock it down when they find we're missing!" I said as I ran through the vent (it being pretty large to stand in), Ant following closely. "You know Antoine, I'd say this is one hell of a bad dream, but since we got outta there, I'm gonna say it's just one helluva fun ride now!"

"How can you said zat?" He said, right as we reached the end of the vents.

"Because we at least have a chance at getting outta here!" I said, as I twisted the vent, finding it had already been opened once before, and I tossed it further into the vent. Ant caught it and set it down, just as I hoped he would. I looked outside the vent, and smirked, seeing only the two main guards at the door entrance. I motioned to my new friend to follow, and we jumped out of the vent, and we ran off to a pile of junk, just in time to hear that we were found to be missing over the building's PA system.

"Lock down the building, prisoners have escaped! This is not a test, this is the real prison break!"

"Well... looks like it's gonna be a bit harder now..." I said, turning to Antoine.

"Zat's about right..."

We started to run to a building further down, and we kept running through several alleyways, trying to find the end of the city. Another minute later, we found ourselves unable to proceed much further since in our way to the outskirts of the city (which we just found ahead of us). The reason was simple, several SWATbots were around the area, patroling. "We just need to wait for them all to move..." I said quietly to Ant, who was now cowering yet again.

"Yes yes..." Ant stopped cowering for a second, and he tripped, knocking over some junk metal, alerting a single SWATbot. "I didn't mean to do zat!"

"Shut up... I got a plan..." I said, covering his mouth quickly. "When it gets over here, we can just stick some of this scrap metal into its sensors and blind it that way..." I picked up a piece of sharp metal, readying myself to stab it into the SWATbot's eye sensors. I had seen this so much in my games with how they can be blinded and unable to do much if they can't see, so I just thought I'd try it myself.

Just as the SWATbot was about to reach our location, it turned around, stating, "Priority one hedgehog found!" I looked over the pile of scrape we were hiding behind, and sure enough, I saw Sonic running around and into the city, where he just simply ran past the bots, and straight for the same cover that Ant and I were located at!

"What eez going on up there?"

"Backup..." I said simply, waiting for Sonic to get over here, and I dropped the scrap metal in my hands. Sonic reached our hiding spot suddenly. "Whoa!" I yelled as I fell backwards from the wind as Sonic blew by me.

"Whoa Ant! How'd you get outta there?" The hedgehog asked as Antoine got up.

"I can explain that one, but I'd like to get outta here first!" I said to Sonic, and he turned to me. "Don't worry, I'm not a bad guy, just a friend."

"Well... just hang on!" Sonic said as he grabbed Antoine's arm, and I tried to grab on to Sonic's backpack. "Hey, I need in there!"

"Oh, sorry!" I said as I quickly let go of the backpack, where Sonic reached into it, and pulled out a golden ring, a very SHINY golden ring.

"NOW hang on!" I complied, grabbing Sonic's backpack again, and he yelled, "Juice and jam!!!"

I was about to make fun of the corny line, but I nearly lost my lunch the instant he suddenly took off, as I'm sure Antoine nearly did too (or rather his dinner). The SWATbots started to fire their laser guns at us, but Sonic was way too fast for them, and he easily outran the laser blasts.

--

We finally coasted to a stop, and both Ant and I let go and fell to the ground, trying to catch our breath from the insane speed Sonic was running at. "Oh come on! It wasn't that bad was it?"

"I think my headcut just got bigger..." I said, as I actually noticed it completely healed itself, either from the wind just blowing it so dry that it was a purely dry cut, or somehow that ring thing helped the healing (which I was seriously doubting).

"So who are you?" Sonic asked me when I finally got my breathing back to normal (which actually was just after I noticed my headcut was better).

"My name is Adam..." I said, beginning to tell them everything about what happened to me in the past few hours. When I finished finally, I looked up to Sonic, having sat down.

"Whoa dude. That's a lot for a guy to have to go through in one day! Hey, I wonder where Sal is right now... she said something about going a different way to find Ant..." Sonic said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Sal?" I asked, tilting my head, about to open my mouth to ask about who that was.

"Well Sonic, if you'd ever look behind you for once, you'd see me right here!"

---

End chapter. And I know, you wonder why the crap I don't know many character names. I think I said it before, but I'll say it again: the self-insert version of me is one of before I knew barely anything about SatAm, so that way it'd be much more interesting. It's more fun to write it that way also, so... well... yeah. Just the way I wanted to write this story.


	3. Sonic Rail pt1 3

_"My name is Adam..." I said, beginning to tell them everything about what happened to me in the past few hours. When I finished finally, I looked up to Sonic, having sat down._

_"Whoa dude. That's a lot for a guy to have to go through in one day! Hey, I wonder where Sal is right now... she said something about going a different way to find Ant..." Sonic said, shrugging his shoulders._

_"Sal?" I asked, tilting my head, about to open my mouth to ask about who that was._

_"Well Sonic, if you'd ever look behind you for once, you'd see me right here!"_

---

"Huh?" I asked stupidly as I turned around at the same time Sonic did, only to see yet another anthro-type character, a squirrel-esque one (who apparently held the name of Sal, but then again... seemed like this Sonic liked to shorten names). "Hubbaduhwhabbaduh?"

Right after I made that REALLY weird sound, pretty mcuh everyone looked at me, with looks ranging from amusement to confusion. "What was THAT? And who are you?" Sal looked at me, like I was completely crazy after saying that 'line'.

"Uh... err... I'm... Adam. And trust me," I started, looking around shiftily with my eyes, now noticing a bunny-anthro with what were apparently robotic legs, and a robotic arm, "I'm not crazy." I kept looking around, trying to notice anything at all that would point to them thinking that I was crazy. I eventually just stopped, realizing I prolly looked crazier by doing what I was doing right now. I also noticed I was shaking... and turning very red. When I say I turned red, I don't mean just my face, I mean literally my entire damn body turned red.

"Okay... aside from that... Sonic, why'd you bring someone like him here?" Sal asked Sonic, who was previously just snickering at my random sound. "I mean, how can you trust him?"

"I'll answer zat mai princess," Antoine said, causing pretty much everyone to turn to him. "Zis man resqued mai life from zee terreeble prizon cells. He eez a hero! I'd have been roboticized if it wasn't for heeim!"

"Dude, all I did was use a few paper clips and jingle them around until the lock opened."

"Hey, I'm trying to help you out here!" Antoine replied, glaring at me for a moment, then turning back to Sal. "Surely we can trust heeim."

"But you barely even met him! For all we could know, he could be on Robotnik's side and trying to trick us! How can you trust someone that quickly!?" Sal said forcefully to Antoine. I then took this moment, pretty much the worst moment, to suddenly split.

"WHAT!!! Are you SERIOUS!?" I practically yelled at her, visibly becoming pretty damn angry, "I was TAKEN from my HOME forcefully by those damn SWATbots, then told about some RAILGUN before I got thrown in a prison cell with Antoine, busted us both out, and got us out of the city for the most part with Sonic helping for the final half of our escape! You THINK I WANTED to even get thrown in JAIL!? For what? Playing on my PC!? I was just choosen randomly to be the TEST SUBJECT OF A FUCKING RAILGUN!!"

I took a single breath and started again, "Look. If you don't want my damn help, I'll go take out that thing MYSELF, "I pointed a finger in the direction of Robotropolis, "With or without YOU," finger now pointed at Sal, "I'm gonna try to save your asses from total destruction!! Unless you WANT me to do this all alone, I'd be thankful for what Sonic alone did for us both (meaning me and Ant if you can't tell)."

I had a large frown as I turned my back to the group, who were all VERY stunned at what I had just said. "And furthermore, for the record, I'm gonna make sure when I DO get something done, I'll leave something around to SHOW you what I'm doing." I stuck a finger back in Sal's direction once more, finishing by saying, "Don't you forget this..." Right after that, I suddenly turned back around and walked off towards Robotropolis, intent on doing some major destruction, unarmed.

---

[3rd person scene!

"Well THAT was sure scary suga!" Bunny said, putting her flesh hand on Sally's shoulder, who was visibly shaken by Adam's words. "But I sure hope he'll be all right!"

"What have I done?" Sally said, looking up to the sky.

Off in the corner, Antoine was shaking and curled up in a ball.

---

[my perspective

I started running towards the city, still fuming over the earlier events. I felt myself starting to get tired out, so I stopped to catch my breath. My mind ran to whatever I could that would try to help ease my stress, and I suddenly just started to mumble a few lines from a few different songs. "Looking down from the furious skies, sudden crystaline tears I cry, for all must say their last goodbye, to paradise... As I adjust to my new sights the rarely tired lights will take me to new heights. My hand is on the trigger I'm ready to ignite!! Tomorrow I might not make it but everything's all right!"

I suddenly just felt like I just hit a huge adrenaline rush in my mind, and I just started to run like crazy to the city, eventually making it there within the next 3 minutes. I just started to smirk like a madman, and I saw the first thing I wanted to destroy, a small outpost building with an exterior panel that looked to hold a bunch of wires to the place. I snuck up to the building, looking around for a quick glance, and found nothing to be looking where I was.

I took this chance to glance back once, where I thought I saw a bit of brown among the dark blue and gray of the buildings around me. I ignored the thought and opened the panel, only to see a dial. "Damn... so much for just ripping wires out..." I started to rip off the dial, realizing it was actually a fake, and under it was a small knob. I looked at it for just a second, and without thinking, I twisted it. I instantly regretted it, as alarms started sounding. "WHY!?"

I found myself starting to be surrounded quickly by a horde of SWATbots, and this time, with no cover or junk to fight back with. "Surrender now!" I just stared at the one bot that said that, and I didn't comply. "This is your last warning! Hands UP!"

I started to finally do as it said, until I saw 6 very small SWATbots turn the corner, and their apparent leader just said a few words that made my blood run totally cold... "Subject priority one target located! Exterminate!" My mouthopened wide as I saw all 6 MiniSWATS (as I just decided on calling them in my mind) brought up their guns, which I instantly saw them as not laser guns meant to simply stun me, but full blown SHOTGUNS aimed right at my torso. I dove instantly to the side, just as they fired at me, and I was lucky enough that nothing hit my body at all. My pants however... had a few holes in them now.

The other SWATbots that were only apparently on orders to bring me in turned to the MiniSWATs. "What is your malfunction?"

"There is no malfunction, Units 4823, 4826, 4872, 4893, 4894, and I, Unit 4822, are all on separate orders to specifically kill the subject named Adam." I was still trying to escape from shotgun fire from the other 5 as the normal SWATbots were actually moving out of the way to not be shot themselves. I actually got lucky once by hiding behind one SWATbot as it got completely destroyed by one shotgun blast.

Using this opportunity, I tried to run to cover, only to get cut off by a hovercraft. I turned back around, and found the 6 MiniSWATs getting their aim ready, and I simply closed my eyes, waiting for the impact of 6 shotgun blasts from only 30 feet away. I heard a distance rush of wind go by very quickly, and I reopened my eyes, seeing Sonic suddenly, who was now actually destroying a MiniSWAT, while the other 5 left quickly around the same corner they turned back from in the first place. Right after that, I saw the other 3 rushing in and helping Sonic destroy the remaining SWATbots.

The hovercraft behind me suddenly took off again and left the scene after the majority of the normal SWATbots were destroyed, and I went around over to the destroyed MiniSWAT to pickup its shotgun, where I was able to blast a single SWATbot right in the face before realizing that... the shotgun only had that last shell in it anyways. It also seemed that the only SWATbot remaining now actually took this opportunity to run away, not knowing that I was training an empty shotgun at it.

I smirked as I watched it run away, then turning to Sonic, I gave him a thumbs up, "Thanks man. Wouldn't be here if it wasn't for ya!"

"No prob! But... YOU are their priority one now!?" Sonic said with apparent surprise on his face.

"I guess, but only those MiniSWATs as I call them... so..." I turned to Sal, "do you trust me now?"

"Well..." Sal looked around to the rest of her group.

"I'm not gonna go crazy on you like earlier. Promise!" I said, giving a thumbs up to her.

"They DID say you were their priority one..." Sal said, still pondering over what to say.

"Come on Sal! It's not like we get extra help all that much! It couldn't hurt!" Sonic said, leaning against the side of a building.

"He did save Antoine's life earlier Sally!" The half-rabbit said, and I raised an eyebrow for a sec.

'So Sal is just a nickname Sonic gave her I guess?' I thought to myself mentally, now looking around the place (aiming my empty shotgun in my direction of vision), making sure nothing was around, trying to spy on us. Finding nothing, I relaxed and let the gun rest in my right hand, leaning on the ground slightly.

"Okay, but I'm going to keep an eye on you for a while. Don't you forget that!" Sally said, reaching her right hand out to me. I quickly switched gun hands and shook her hand lightly with my right hand.

"Oh come on Sal! Show him the handshake!" Sonic said suddenly, and we turned to him, Sally with a near blank look on her face, and me with an eyebrow raised.

"It's okay, I'll learn it later," I said simply, nodding to Sonic, hoping he'd understand. Apparently he did since he didn't respond any further. "So... what now?"

"You said something about a railgun earlier when you were yelling at me? That's a start."

"Okay, fair enough. As I said before, there's a Railgun in this city somewhere that I would easily bet he's wanting to use pretty soon. I got to see it from his main room's TV monitors, and it's... huge. I'd say it easily could decimate a 40 foot radius and give a very big shockwave of about 90 to 100 feet radius. Anything within 60 feet of the blast zone probably would be killed by that large a slug form that thing. Err... you DO know what a Railgun is, right?" I asked suddenly, realizing that not much could make sense later on if I didn't have it explained then.

"I, for one, do not know what a Railgun eez!" Antoine said as he pointed a finger into the air. And I thought they thought I was the crazy one...

"It's kinda long for the rest of what I'd wanna say though. And I don't think it's a great idea to be planning or explaining anything in the middle of this city! Got anyplace we could try planning this outside the city?" I asked, looking to Sally, who seemed to be the obvious leader of the group.

"We can go back to Knothole and you can tell us the rest tomorrow then," Sally replied. Getting up, she started to head back out the city, along with the rest of the group.

I got up as well and was about to start following them when I reached down into my pockets and got out my cell phone, opening it. "What the hell? It's only... 3:28!?" I said as I looked at the time.

Sally stopped instantly as she heard my comment on the time, saying, "It's 11:36, not 3:28." That's when she noticed my cell phone... "Wait... what's that?"

"Uh, it's my cell phone. I'm guessing there's a time difference between my world and yours. That makes me wonder...Time passage might be way different from your world and mine also... crap." I said, shutting the cell phone, not realizing that I also hit the left button and then the select button, turning the phone to it's photo mode. I raised an eyebrow as I saw the screen change suddenly to what was behind me, and I turned, finding exactly what I saw on the screen. I realized what I did, so I opened the phone again and changed it back to the main menu instead. "Sometimes I hate when I accidentally go to camera mode..."

"Hurry up guys! I'm starving!" Sonic said from ahead, along with Antoine and the rabbot standing next to him, looking at Sally and me talking over my cell phone. Right then, Sonic turned back around, grabbing the two by him and ran off into the distance, with Antoine starting to yelp for a moment.

'He always do that?" I asked, laughing internally with a smile on my face. To me, it was kinda funny.

"..." Sally just sighed as she started running after Sonic's trail.

"Hey! Wait for me!" I yelled as I thrust my phone back to my pocket, and started running after Sally.

---

[3rd person

Sonic stopped at the edge of the Great Forest, looking back as he let off Antoine and Bunnie, Antoine gasping for breath. "Ya think I left them a bit too far behind?"

"They'll catch back up suga-hog!" Bunnie said. "Might take 'em a while though..."

---

[my perspective

We were still running towards the forest ahead, and I started to jog, panting for air. "Hey... wait... I can't run like this all day ya know!"

Sally slowed to my speed, knowing she couldn't leave me behind and be expected to find my way around. "We're almost there!"

I took one deep breath and kept running, trying to take my mind off the pain in my legs by singly a few lyrics from a song, hoping that'd work. "... and be a Juke Box Hero... stars in his eyes... he's a Juke Box Hero... it took one guitar!" I eventually stopped, as I noticed Sally was looking at me funny. "Sorry... thinking about a song I like. And screwing up the lyrics badly too..."

The rest of the way we were silent, and about 4 minutes later (as I found on my cell phone), we finally caught up to where Sonic, Antoine, and the rabbit were all waiting around. "Took you long enough! Let's juice!" And with that Sonic was off again, but this time he went alone.

"That's starting to become a bit annoying..." I stated, panting heavily. "I need to get more stamina." Right after I said that, I suddenly fell over, and fell alseep that instant.

---

End chapter. Stamina is NOT my strong suit I tell ya. Best I did was getting second to last in an 800 meter enduro. Besides that... I'm just not a good runner. And now, how will everyone react when I tell them everything I can tell them about railguns as I know them?


	4. Sonic Rail pt1 4

_"That's starting to become a bit annoying..." I stated, panting heavily. "I need to get more stamina." Right after I said that, I suddenly fell over, and fell alseep that instant._

---

[3rd person scene!

"Oomph! There ya go!" Bunnie said as she set down the sleeping Adam onto a bed, back in Knothole inside of Bunnie's house.

"You okay Bunnie? He heavier than you thought?" Sally asked as she came up from behind Bunnie, closing the door behind her.

"Oh heck no! Actually I think he's the lightest one around here..." Bunnie said, scratching her head.

"He doesn't look all that heavy either. I wonder..." Sally said, suddenly grabbing Nicole off her boot. "Nicole! See if you can show us what he's dreaming!"

"Affirmative Sally."

A large hologram projection appeared in front of the two, showing Adam's current dream. The environment seemed to be of an island with some random trees, with a bridge off in the distance, and a large tower in the center of that island.

---

[my perspective - dream sequence

I looked around, not seeing anything in sight. "Damn... where the hell did those stupid ShinRyuus run off to..."

I started running towards the bridge, noticing a small speck of light aqua blue flying across the bridge about 700 feet from my current position. "Ha! I found something!"

I kept running to that bridge, bringing up my weapon, an assault rifle of sorts to be exact, an M50 from Ballistic Weapons, as my dream was of a run I did in Unreal Tournament 2004.

The closer I got to the bridge, the larger that speck got, until it was obvious of what it was. It was in fact a ShinRyuu, one of my opponents. I grinned and pulled my gun up to the iron sights, and I fired a small 3-round burst at the robotic GodDragon. Of course though they all missed, and the ShinRyuu then noticed me, firing an M75TIC Railgun slug at my direction, missing by a few feet.

I started sprinting towards the enemy, not noticing a jumping BX-5 landmine right in front of me. I noticed it at the last moment, and just screamed "SHIT!" as the explosive jumped up and exploded, right in my face.

---

[my perspective

"AHHH!" I yelled as I woke up suddenly, startling both Sally and Bunnie a lot (Nicole's dream sequence projection ended the instant I woke up), and Sally dropped a small pocket PC like object onto the bed I was on. I was sweating profusely, and breathing heavily. I looked around, realizing it was just a dream, and I started to breath more normally, while my red body started to cool down literally, and I blinked a few times. "Where am I? This isn't another dream is it...?"

"What was THAT!? You sure are scary to be around!" The rabbit said to me, and I turned my head in her direction.

I blinked once more, opening my mouth to ask why she said that, when my eyes fell on the mini computer. "What's that? And..." turning back to the rabbit anthro, "what makes you say that?"

Sally regained her composure and she calmly picked up the mini-computer, placing it on a loophole in on her boot. "It's my my computer, Nicole. And-"

"Lemme guess? You see my dream with that or something weird like that?" I said sarcastically. "Don't try watching them much, 'cause all you'll gett outta them are things like that. Or worse. I tend to go through stuff I do in my games over in my dreams. And that just happens to be one of my runs with one life in one of my more gory games."

"Wait... that was just a game? That didn't LOOK like a game to me!" Sally said, looking at me with that same 'Are you SURE you're not crazy' look from earlier.

"Trust me, that WAS from a game (a very gory game at that). Of course that was a mod for a game, but still. Just from a game. Anyways... I never did get to ask what's yer name?" I asked to the rabbit.

"Oh! I'm Bunnie! You're Adam, right?" Bunnie, the rabbit I'd not known the name of this entire time, asked as she put her elbows on the edge of the bed.

"Yep. Justa Adam. Nothin' more, nothin' less. And don't mind my changing accents, I do that lots. Tis what I do, eh?" I said, changin my accent once more. "Eh... I just pick up an accent and use it without meaning to. So... were exactly are we now? I don't really recognize the 'terrain', if ya know what I'za mean."

"We're in Knothole, and this is Bunnie's house," Sally told me, turning to a window as she heard a chirp. I looked over, seeing a mechanical bird with something on it's side. Sally took a slip of paper from this small compartment, and started reading it. She put a hand over her mouth as she read on.

"Uh... is this a good time for me to ask what's wrong, or to leave?" I asked Bunnie. Bunnie stood up, turning to Sally, but looking at me still.

"Iunno sugar! Sounds like it might be pretty darn bad!" Bunnie said, now looking over to Sally. "What's the matter Sally-girl?"

"It's Uncle Chuck!" Sally simply said, still reading a bit more.

"Uncle who?" I asked, getting up off the bed, letting my legs dangle over the edge.

"Uncle Chuck, Sonic's uncle! He says he's got some new info on the... oh my gosh... he's got information on that railgun you talked about, and some things about... you!" Sally said, turning to me, handing me the letter.

I started reading it quickly, gathering only the main points. According to the letter, the Railgun Cannon Robotnik was planning on testing, a miniature model, was successfully tested and proved to be able to destroy a small blast zone of about 1 foot radius. Later, the letter said of how the actual Railgun itself was actually 256 times larger than the test model, and actually required a targeting system to actually use it.

As I started reading the last paragraph, my heart stopped for a moment. This Uncle Chuck person found that those MiniSWATs were being armed with the latest technology Robotnik had been making, the miniature railguns! Reading the last bit, I found that these remaining 5 were specifically meant to eliminate me the letter specifically only saying "...a certain person of interest, but I haven't figured who that is just yet...", as I figuerd I'd be the obvious interesting person, since I was nearly killed by the MiniSWATs earlier that night. Speaking of the MiniSWATs... "Hey, Sally? You know where that shotgun is?"

"Well... we dropped it off over at Rotor's workshop... so you could find it over there," Sally said, still a little shook by the letter. "But... aren't you more worried about what was in the letter?"

"Really? Yes and no. Yes because of the Railgun threat, and the MiniSWAT threat to me. No because the main Railgun Cannon isn't finished yet most likely. It could be days before it's ready if you think about it. If they just finished testing the miniature version, that would make them need to calibrate the Railgun Cannon, and that'd mean they have to test the first shots at a known location to pinpoint it's aim. Without getting it's targeting system setup right, it will be firing blindly."

"You're right. So we need to take out that targeting system first in that case!" Sally said, slamming her fist into her open palm.

"No."

"What!?" Both Sally and Bunnie looked at me suddenly.

"You heard me. No. The best idea is to shut down the main power source to the Railgun Cannon. It probably takes a ton of power to get the Railgun to work, what with the size of the electromagnetics in the cannon. I have a plan already, but I think it's best if we talked about it with the entire group." I said, starting to head out to the door. "By the way, thanks for carrying me here Bunnie."

"No prob suga!" Bunnie said as i opened the door. "Hey, I can show ya where Rotor's lab is!"

"Thanks, but no thanks. If it's a lab or a workshow, it's probably someplace made of metal, right? Would make sense..." I said, setting foot outside the house, the rush of heated night air hitting the side of my face.

---

[3rd person scene!

As Adam left, Bunnie turned to Sally, saying, "He shure is a smart one!"

"I home you're right Bunnie... how he could come up with a plan that quickly..." Sally wondered, dismissing the thoughts though.

---

Adam walked through the village, looking up to the night sky once, and smiled. It had been a long time since he'd been outside at a time like this, and an even longer time since he'd been in a forest a night. He looked back forwards, and at the ground, making sure to not trip on anything like a log or something, which he'd just barely noticed in time when he first left the small house. Adam suddenly stopped as he noticed something shiny on the ground. He stooped over and picked it up, flipping it over and around. "What the..."

Adam pocketed the small object in his cargo pocket and continued on, seeing a metal plated house-like place. Knocking, Adam waited outside. From inside, Rotor called, "I'm coming!"

---

[my perspective

I heard the voice from inside yelling, so I kept waiting patiently. The door opened, and (as I assumed from what Bunnie and Sally said earlier) Rotor looked out, seeing me. "Oh hey! Sally told me you might drop by when you woke up. Uh... come on in!"

I smiled, and as Rotor moved out of the way a bit, I walked in. "Whoa, nice place. By the way, name's Adam. You're Rotor, right?"

"Yeah. Nice to meet you Adam. Uh... I'll show you around I guess." Rotor said, motioning around, and closing the door behind me. "This is my lab here. I just use it for everything really."

"Cool. Pretty nice place you got here. Full of technology too I see," I said, pointing to some of the computers around the room. "Just wondering, you ever been finding random things appearing around the place lately?" I pulled out the object I picked up earlier.

Rotor took it from my hands, looking at it. "No, not really. Where'd you find this?"

"I found it ouside when I was walking over here," I said, taking back the silver object. I looked it over again, and smirked. "But you know, I already know what it is. This is my exact iPod Nano I have back at home."

"What!? That can't be possible!? Can it?" Rotor said, surprised by my knowledge of what it was already.

"It's mine through and through." I went through the song list in the iPod, showing Rotor some key songs. "See? All the songs I put on here are my favs. Most people would put about 500 songs on their iPods, but I only put my favorites. Like here: Sea of Lies, Paradise Lost, Serpent's Kiss, Juke Box Hero, and Play With Me. I can't doubt that this is mine. I only had about 90 or so songs on it, and this list says I've got 103."

"So it's your iPod, whatever that is, but how? I mean... you didn't bring it with you, or did you?" Rotor asked, puzzled by what I was saying.

"I'm thinking more stuff will start appearing around the place. If you see anything weird that you pick up, I guess... tell me. I'm starting to think we've got a bit of a problem here with that..." I said, looking back at my iPod, and repocketing it. "But you know, it's only 4:57 for me... so... what's that for you? 1?"

"Huh? Well, yeah. How's it 5 for you?" Rotor asked (he seems to do a lot of asking, eh?).

"My time back at home is supposed to be 4. I checked when I was using my iPod. And I remember when I asked Sally earlier and she said it was actually around 11:30, when I asked at 3:30 my time. Confusing yeah, but... meh. I'm still a bit tired from a while ago, so... you got anywhere I could sleep? I'll admit, my stamina is horrid. I actually passed out from running outta Robotropolis."

"Uh... well. You can use the couch I guess. It's not exactly the best place to sleep but... better than on the floor, right?" Rotor said, walking towards the back of the place, and I followed him over to where there was a couch and some tables, most likely his living room of sorts. "I'm gonna work a bit more on looking at that shotgun Sally brought me though."

"That's fine. It's outta ammo though. I used it on a SWATbot, and it went FLYING off..." I said, as Rotor walked back to the front of the place. I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes, trying to sleep again. That... took a while, considering the noise from Rotor's workshop and how I don't usually sleep at 5 in the afternoon.

---

End chapter. I tried to add a bit better dialogue, and I'm still not too happy with it. Oh well... you'll be seeing more stuff around later though. For you who don't really know, but the 's are for down here. Nothing down there right now is important at all.

ShinRyuu is a custom bot you can add to Unreal Tournament 2004

M50 is something of an M4 type gun, except bunches better and with a camera that you can place on walls

M75TIC is just another weapon in UT2k4 with Ballistic Weapons, but is a sniper type weapon meant to take out vehicles

BX-5s are landmines from BW that have two modes, landmine and jumping mine


	5. Sonic Rail pt2 Recap

Yay, nothing I can do for an intro bit! Sorry, but only a recap now! If you don't know just yet, or haven't figured it out, the 3rd person scenes are like watching the SatAm show, where you are looking through the TV bsaically. And first person scenes are all done where it's all what I know and think at that point, stuff you can't get from the TV view. And now... for a TV recap! In a more modern style of a voiceover done by... Sonic!

---

[3rd person recap

scene of chapter 1, Adam being captured

"Hey everyone! Sonic here with a recap on everything so far from the first part of our episode! At this point, Adam's just been captured by Robuttnik's SWATbots! Even when he put up a fight, he still couldn't escape!"

scene of the portal exit and the main control room

"Adam learned of a powerful weapon called a Railgun, by the evil doctor's own purposeful showing! After that, he got thrown into prison, alongside of Ant!"

scene of Adam opening lock on door

"But Adam used his... what's this script say... wits? Yeah, wits. Anyways, he escaped the prison and with Ant, they got outta there in a Sonic second! Well, maybe TWO Sonic seconds!"

scene of Sonic running in Robotropolis to find Ant

"And here's your's truely about to find out that I've already been beat to getting 'Twan outta the prison! Adam and I become quick friends and we juice outta Robotropolis, running into Sal!"

scene of Sonic, Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, and Adam at forest outskirts

"When first meeting Sal, Adam goes berserk and runs back to Robotropolis, making a huge mess! Man, that temper got him in a nasty situation!"

scene of the MiniSWATs shooting at Adam, then the Freedom Fighters interupting and saving Adam

"Adam nearly got himself turned into soup, and we all helped him, and we made those SWATbutts run off! Of course, Adam had some fun by shooting one of them with a taste of their own firepower, heh."

scene of Adam shotgunning a MiniSWAT, then scene of Sonic running off to Knothole with Bunnie and Antoine hanging on

"I juiced outta there, leaving Sally and Adam to run back themselves! Unfortunately, this wasn't cool with Adam, and he fell asleep!"

scene of Bunnie setting Adam down on a bed

"Bunnie helped Adam get to Knothole while he slept, and had a nad nightmare about dying in a video game, scaring both Bunnie and Sal when he woke up!"

Adam's waking up scene, yelling (beep!) suddenly

"After some introductions, Sal got the point when she got a letter from Uncle Chuck!"

scene of the mechanical bird flying in and Sally taking the letter from it

"Adam was given this letter after Sal read it, and he didn't even care about it!"

scene of Adam walking outside

"Man, Adam is always on the move! Adam went to ol' Rote's house and finds his own iPod on the ground on the way."

scene of Adam with Rotor inside Rotor's workshop

"Rotor showed Adam around his lab, and Adam looks like he's already friendly with Rotor too!"

flashback style scene of Adam getting his iPod back outside from before, then back to Rotor's lab

"Adam thinks something's gone really bad, and I don't blame him! Ever since he started showing up... everything seems to be falling apart, man! Robotnik's never used an actual gun on his SWATbots ever! I think something's starting to go way past uncool..."

scene back to the back areas of Rotor's lab, AKA, his actual house

"Anyways, after that, Adam just went off to sleep!"

scene of Adam standing somewhere with Bunnie, realizing something

"If things aren't going bad enough for Adam, his stuff got stolen by-"

"SONIC!!!! We haven't gotten to that part!"

scene of Sonic reading that script, and Adam yelling from the side suddenly

"Oh... heh. You know... I was just startin' to get used to this! Well, if it's over for now... time to juice!" Sonic said, suddenly running off screen, and causing the camera to wobble a bit, and Adam just sighs.

"Grah... leave me to pick up the pieces... anyways, I guess you can get a bit of a future look on what happens next in the next episode of Sonic Rail! Which... really is another four chapters..." Adam walked off, picking up literal pieces of paper that got unclipped when Sonic ran off, with a few pages torn. "CRAP! Now I gotta reprint some pages too..."

---

End Recap

Yep, as said by me at the end, I plan on having these Sonic recaps every 5th chapter, so you get it like episodes.

4 chapters 1 episode (recap 5th is like the intro to a new episode)

AND you got a sneak peek of what's next! Oh boy... Sonic's gonna get it from me when I catch him now! Or... hmm... actually I just won't pay him. And you know, I was gonna pay him with extra socks anyways... Not like he needs many more of those... The laundry gets full with just those!


	6. Sonic Rail pt2 1

Well, again, no intro bit to help remember what happened last time! Of course, this is like another episode, and this being the pt. 2 episode! Think Blast to the Past if you don't understand.

---

I felt sunlight shining through the window onto my eyelids, and I covered my eyes as I opened them, finding it was daytime. "Ugh... I hate waking up..." I yawned, and got off the couch that Rotor let me sleep on. Speaking of Rotor, he must be working now, since the workshop was buzzing with a bunch of noise.

I yawned again and started to walk to the aforementioned lab, and I opened the door to it, and was greeted by a whirl of a circular saw buzzing at high speed, and some sparks showered me as I went around the corner to greet Rotor. Rotor didn't notice me, as he was still using the saw to cut something on his desk. He eventually did, and he shut off the machine, turning to me. "Hey Adam! I was just finishing up on my modifications to that shotgun. Wanna check it out?"

I smiled for a sec, replying, "Yeah! You been working on this all night though?"

"Nah, I just woke up about an hour ago, it's already 9. I do this a lot though..." Rotor scratched the back of his head as he moved over a bit to let me look at his mods to the shotgun, which was a lot. The shiny gun now had what looked like a flashlight on the bottom and sported a bit longer barrel.

"Whoa man! That looks even deadlier than it did when I had that pointed at me!" I said, my eyes wide open now as I looked over the extras. This thing looked more like a serious weapon, even more so than before!

"Thanks, I added a flashlight, and only a longer barrel. It took some time figuring how to put on that flashlight though, and that's why it's got a longer barrel now." Rotor pointed to where the flashlight was being held up by the extra barrel.

"Cool! Well, I'ma go check and see what's up around the place, 'kay Rote?" I asked, heading to the front door, and opening it, some wind blasting in. "Little breezy, huh?"

"Yeah, you can say that!I was outside a while ago, and I actually lost a few pieces of scrap metal from that wind!" Rotor said, holding his hat as some of the wind knocked over a bolt from his desk.

I smirked and walked outside, closing the door after saying a quick "Cya!" to Rotor. I thought of what I was going to do for now, and settled on finding Sally. Unfortunately, I just couldn't find her! "She's gotta be around here somewhere..."

Ignoring random glances by some of people, I walked around, still not finding Sally. However, I eventually found where Bunnie was (beating up a straw pinata-like version of Robotnik). I strode up to her as she finished a combo of kicks to the straw pinata to the head. "Hey Bunnie! How ya doin'?"

"Not too bad. How 'bout you?" Bunnie said, giving one more kick to the straw Robotnik, landing a stomach hit.

"Oh, just woke up! I'm trying to find Sally, but she's not anywhere! I looked pretty much everywhere in the village, except inside houses." I paced around, standing in front of the straw pinata, giving a bit of a punch at it. I chuckled as it went backwards a bit.

"Sally-girl's at the Ring Pool! Say, you think you could knock this off the tree, don'tcha?" Bunnie said, smiling a bit.

"Oh, but of course! Or at least, I can try!" I said, suddenly dropping into one of my multiple fighting stances I made up, giving a combo of kicks and punchs (and elbows) in my attempt to damage the pinata. Of course, I couldn't make it fall off, until I figured out a trick. I smirked as I jumped up and kicked it, sending it backwards. At that moment, I jumped again and grabbed the rope holding it, and I used my light weight to try quickly finding how this was still holding up to the base of the straw head.

I hopped off, and kicked the doll back again, and I quickly grabbed the arm and jumped onto it's head, and give a huge kick to the tip of the head, bursting it open a bit, and causing the ropse knot in the head to come out, and sending the straw Robotnik (and me) down to the ground, where I kneed it in the stomach area. "I think it's gonna need a new knot to keep it up there!"

"Oh mah stars! You actually knocked it down!" Bunnie said, surprised by my feat.

"It's not strength that you need to beat something, it's the tact!" I said, as I jumped off the pinata, landing next to Bunnie. "By the way, which way to the Ring Pool?"

"Uh... that way!" Bunnie said, pointing behind me. "Now I've got to fix this up again... That's the third time today!"

"Thanks Bunnie! I'll cya later!" I said as I headed off to the direction she pointed me, towards the Ring Pool. About a minute of walking, I started to get tired, and I started to reach in my pockets to listen to my iPod.

I was in for a huge shock when I realized that it wasn't there! I checked all my other pockets, and found none of my stuff was there! "Sally musta taken my stuff when I fell asleep!" I said as I started running as fast as possible for myself. After a minute, I reached a clearing, and saw Sally resting her head on a tree, sitting down, and also listening to something on my iPod! I noticed my other stuff next to her.

I quickly ran over, and Sally apparently heard my footsteps, as she turned to my direction, taking the earphones off before I had to myself. "What are you doing here?"

"To... (pant)... get my... stuff back!" I said as I tried to get my breath, where I glanced over to my iPod, and found it paused, on the song Chop Suey at just 43 seconds! "Just in time.." I mumbled, but Sally heard.

"Just in time for what?" Sally asked, looking at me with a slightly suspicious look.

"Seriously, don't listen to my music. Trust me, you'd go crazy or emotional, or both depending on what song!" I said, quickly realizing my mistake of what I just said.

"What do you mean I'd go crazy or emotional by listening to your songs?" Sally picked the earphones up again, and was about to put them back in her ears.

"Seriously, Chop Suey isn't something you'd listen to Sally! Please!" I put my hands together and I sat next to her, "Trust what I'm saying! There are a few songs you'd rather not listen to on there, and that's one of them! And anyways, you'd rather listen to something not so heavy!" I mentally rolled my eyes at my own saying the song was heavy, knowing that this was pretty light of a song. "Also, Play With Me is a much better song! Of course, it's also prolly not your style of music... it's more something Sonic might listen to, if I think I know what kinda music he'd listen to."

"And you'd be willing to guess I couldn't take the song?" Sally said, seeming to ask for a challenge about what I was saying.

"Not guess, but KNOW. Plus, I think you'd like Juke Box Hero better! Good song there..." I said, sitting a bit closer to Sally, grabbing my wallet and putting it back in my pocket, along with getting my iPod and switching it over to the song I just mentioned.

"Oh right... I wonder if Sonic would like those songs then?" Sally put the earphones in her ears, just as I hit the play button for Juke Box Hero. "It's a pretty soft song I'll admit. Just a beat..."

"Trust me, just wait a second. It gets better, a whole lot better." I said, looking up to the sky.

---

Sonic was running around in the Great Forest again, having his fun, until he heard a huge crashing sound, and the loud buzz of a chainsaw, and another crash. "Uh-oh! I better check this out! Juice time!" With that, Sonic revved up and ran off, grinning. Seconds later, he found the source of the noise: a giant machine was destroying the Great Forest! Several SWATbots were accompanying the machine, and one Hovercraft was near the entire group. "Man, I never get a break! Time to crash Robuttnik's party!"

Sonic ran towards the SWATbots, taunting them with, "Hey, SWATbutts! Can't catch me!" The SWATbots all turn to Sonic, ignoring their normal responsibility of protecting the oversized chainsaw machine.

"Priority one hedgehog spotted!" "Capture the hedgehog!" All the SWATbots started fring their wrist lasers, but Sonic just dodged them with complete ease.

"Missed me! Hahaha! Sorry, but no time to play with you guys! I've got a chainsaw to bust!" Sonic revved up again, and dodged more SWATbot lasers, and he ran around the large machine, which seemed oblivious to Sonic's presence, and just kept cutting trees down. Back in Robotropolis though...

--

"Sir!" Snively appeared on the control room TVs, and Robotnik turned around in his chair.

"What Snively?"

"The hedgehog has been spotted, and he's trying to destroy the Chainsaw Deforester!" Snively said, giving a small salute quickly.

"Excellent... I have his right where I want him... send in the Stealth Bots! I've got a forest to destroy, and I can't do that with the miserable hedgehog in the way..."

"Right away sir!" Snively turned around on the monitor, muttering quietly, "No more miserable than you..."

"What was that Snively?"

"Oh... uh... nothing sir!"

"Good!"

--

Back over at the Great Forest, Sonic was oblivious of the incoming Stealth Bots, as he was still trying to get the attention of the Chainsaw Deforester. "Man, nothing works! I just can't get this thing's attention!"

Overhead, several Stealth bot units reached Sonic's location, and started firing lasers from above, Sonic barely dodging them. "Whoa! And I thought the infantry was bad enough! Here comes the cavalry!" Sonic quickly ran off into the forest. "And that means... I need some reinforcements myself! Juice time!" Sonic increased his speed more, heading right for the Ring Pool, where Adam and Sally were listening to songs.

---

"I told you, I can take anything Sonic can listen to!" Sally said, as she took off her earphone, right after we listened to Play With Me (by Extreme, 80's song BTW).

"Yeah, anything SONIC can listen to! Speaking of Sonic... where is he?" I asked, not knowing Sonic was heading to us at supersonic speeds.

"Right behind ya! I need some help guys! Robuttnik's trashing the Great Forest again!" Sonic said suddenly as he pulled up in front of us. "And it's that time again!"

"Time for... what?" I asked Sally, putting my iPod in my pocket.

"A Power Ring, that's what! My Uncle Chuck invented them for me! I get a burst of energy when I use one. And... if I'm on time... another one is just about to pop-up!" Sonic said, right as the water in the pond started to move around violently. "And here comes on right now!" Right as Sonic said that, a golden ring shot out of the water, right into Sonic's outstretched hand.

"We better go get the others Adam and warn them!" Sally said, grabbing my arm as she started to run back to the village.

"There's no time Sal! By the time you two get to the village and back, there won't BE a forest!" Sonic suddenly grabbed Sally's hand. "Hang on tight, 'cause we're about to go Sonic speed! Juice and jam!"

"Wha!?" I said right before Sonic suddenly revved up and took off, and I found myself flying through the air hanging onto Sally's arm for dear life, which she held Sonic's hand. What seemed like an instant later (and probably WAS), we arrived at the edge of the Great Forest, getting a sight of the large chainsaw weilding machine that was destroying the forest tree by tree! "Whoa! That thing is HUGE!"

"Tell me something I don't already know..." Sonic said, rolling his eyes. I glared at him for a sec, but shook off the thought mentally.

"Whadya think we need to do Sonic?" I asked as I looked at the oversized thing. It was just MASSIVE, easily being as big as a tree itself! Compared to my current height... it seemed rediculously huge.

"It just ignored me when I tried last time, man! But I haven't tried to attack it directly yet so... think that could work?" Sonic said, smacking his fist into his other open palm.

"That might not work Sonic!" Sally said right as Sonic took off. "Ugh... that Sonic just doesn't know how to plan!"

"Tell me about it...run into battle, no plan or any idea of what to do!" I said, remembering of one of my games at home that I modded to have Sonic in. "Looks like we'll just have to plan... without him!"

"Yeah, looks that way."

---

Sonic ran up to the giant machine and up on top of it. "Let's go for a Spin-Dash!" Sonic jumped up and started to use his trademark move on the shell of the blocky machine, but the metal didn't even get dented, and only the paint chipped off. "Aww come on! This thing's stronger than I though! No problemo! I'll just Add a little more power!"

Sonic reached into his backpack, grabbing out his Power Ring, the golden ring shining brightly and Sonic tried aother Spin-Dash into the machine, this time on the side of it, but yet, to the same effect! "What!? THAT didn't work? Man, this really IS tougher than I thought! AND I've got no more Power Rings left!"

---

"Okay, I think I got it." I said as Sally finished telling me her plan. "Let's go!"

"Don't run off like Sonic does!" Sally said, and I (unlike Sonic) actually listened, and stayed put. "We still need to get Sonic's help!"

"Wait what? You never mentioned THAT!" I said as I started to walk a little further out into the clearing. I didn't even notice the SWATbots off to the side who just saw me and Sally, but Sally did thankfully and pulled me back.

"Watch it! There are still SWATbots guarding it, even if Sonic's attacking the thing!" Sally reprimanded me as we hid behind some bushes, letting the SWATbots go by us.

"On the other hand, I think that's the distraction we needed Sal!" I said, noting how every SWATbots was gone now from their guarding posts.

"Yeah, you're right... I guess this is as good a time as any!" Sally said, jumping from the bushes and running over to the machine, while I followed. Sonic was still trying to pound the sides out, but to no avail.

"Sally, Adam! I can't break it open!" Sonic yelled to us as we approached the chainsaw. The hovercraft above us that we didn't even notice suddenly swooped down, and a door opened, and a pair of SWATbot arms grabbed Sally suddenly, causing both Sonic and I to panic. "Sally!"

"No time for a plan anymore! Sonic, there's a control panel over by the side of the back leg of this thing!" I said to Sonic, then noticing a small computer on the ground that apparently Sally had dropped. "What the?"

Sonic jumped down from the top and ran over to the control panel on the robot's leg, and he did a Spin-Dash into it, busting open the panel, revealing a bunch of wires. "Which one do I cut?"

"ALL of them! And hurry, that Hovercraft's getting away!" I said, looking up and running after the craft, but I got cut off by laser fire from above. I looked further up, and saw a ton of aircraft swooping down, and firing missiles right at Sonic! "Sonic! Look out!"

Sonic turned around right at the last second. "Huh?" Right then, the missiles hit where Sonic was standing...

---

End chapter. Oh man... it's starting to get real interesting! Did Sonic survive the missiles? And more importantly, can anyone save Sally!? Tune in next week for another part of Sonic Rail pt.2!


	7. Sonic Rail pt2 2

It's back! And now for another 1/4 of an episode! AKA, a chapter...

---

I covered my eyes as the dust from the missiles struck where Sonic was standing, and they completely obliterated the control panel, causing the oversized deforesting chainsaw bot to start a self-destruct countdown. I looked up to the sky as I saw the Stealth Bots flying overhead go over the Great Forest, and then I noticed the Hovercraft flying back to Robotropolis, with Sally inside! "Sally! I'm coming for ya!"

I quickly ran after the Hovercraft, until it got out of my sight way deep in Robotropolis. I was forced to stop after I saw the SWATbots from earlier returning back to the now destroyed machine, and I quickly hid in some brush, staying out of their sight. 'I'll save ya Sal, just hang on...'

Right after the SWATbots went by, I quickly ran back into the forest, trying to find Knothole from the general direction of where the Ring Pool was...

---

Sally was being held by a pair of SWATbots, and she kept trying to break their grip. "Let go!"

"Oh, don't worry about trying to resist." A chair swiveled around, revealing Snively at the controls of the ship. He turned around in his chair again, getting ready to hit the TV monitor button to relay his message back to Robotnik about his capturing Sally. "Finally, I've done what HE couldn't do!"

Hitting the button, the Hoevercraft's monitors turned on, showing Robotnik looking around his control room, trying to order some SWATbots around, then turning to the monitor. "What Snively?"

"Sir! I've captured one of the Fredom Fighters, the one named Sally..."

"Excellent! Bring her in!" Right then, Robotnik turned off the monitor, leaving Snively to just wonder what was so much more important. Normally, he'd be excited to hear this kind of news.

"Hmm... Something's not right..." Snively said, scratching his chin.

"Face it! He doesn't care about you!" Sally yelled, in her own attempt to still break free.

"Shut up! He's just a little busy, that's all..." Snively said, touching some more buttons on the control panel, showing the front view of where they were flying. Already they were in Robotropolis and flying near the main control tower. "Now, you have anything to say?"

Sally just give him a really pissed off looking face as she stayed silent.

"Good! Now, we're going to the roboticizer with you!" The SWATbots pulled Sally out of the Hovercraft, and Snively followed.

"You'll never get away with this! Sonic'll come here and-"

"Sonic's dead. Here, let me show you..." Snively said menacingly, as he pulled out a small computer device and showed a holoprojection to Sally of the missiles hitting Sonic. "Now what were you saying about Sonic?"

"You... you..." Sally attempted to kick at Snively, but Snively simply moved backwards a little faster, and the SWATbots picked Sally off the ground slightly. "You'll pay for this!"

"We'll see... about THAT!"

---

It had been about 15 minutes already, and I only just now found the Ring Pool, where I found no one there, so I kept running further, this time in the direction of where I remembered I had been pointed from back in Knothole Village by Bunnie.

I eventually caught up with someone ahead, but outside of Knothole. Turns out, it was Tails (who I actually only barely recognized due to his fur color blending in a bit with the trees). "TAILS!!! Yo! over here!"

Tails heard my voice, and turned around mid-air towards me, saying, "Huh? You're Adam right? Where's Sonic?"

"Honestly, I don't know, and that's not important! I need to find Bunnie and Rotor! Sally's been taken by a hovercraft!!!" I said, putting a bit of urgency to my voice.

Tails gasped. "Hang on! I'll be back with them in a second!" Tails quickly spun his tails faster and zoomed off into the distance, back to the apparent location of Knothole, leaving me to trying running after him (and finding my speed unable to even match half his flying speed!).

--

I eventually saw Knothole ahead of me, and found Tails just starting to head back to me with Rotor and Bunnie. I noticed one thing though: Rotor was carrying along the shotgun he had been looking at! I waved over to the group, and Tails saw me, and lead the two others to me. "Hey guys! No time to explain, we gotta go!" I said, starting to head over towards the direction of Robotropolis (you can just find that easy, look for pollution in the sky!).

"Wait up Adam! I need to give you something!" Rotor said, and I stopped turning back to him. "Here, I'm not exactly a gun user... you'll find more use with it than me I'm sure."

"Thanks Rotor, it'll come in handy I bet!" I said, taking the shotgun from his hands. Turning back around, I started off again, Rotor following. Tails was apparently about to also try coming along, but...

"Where do ya think you're going Tails!?" Bunnie said to Tails.

"Aunt Bunnie! I wanna come along too!" Tails tried to persuade Bunnie, but I already knew the answer myself, so I gave him a good reason myself.

"No Tails, stay behind, we still need someone to watch over the Village; since I know Antoine's not exactly a great candidate! And plus, I don't know if we'll run into those shotgun weilding MiniSWATs again!" I said firmly, not even slowing down or turning my head.

"I never get to go on any missions... I'd be a good mission... guy," Tails said, and his twin tails revved up and apparently he went back, since the spinning noise they made started to fade away.

"Can't have him coming along, can we?" I said, trying to have a convo as the three of us ran though the forest.

"Nope, too dangerous!" Bunnie said as she quickly caught up with Rotor and me (how easy can that be? I mean... it SHOULD be easy to catch up to a walrus and a slow human like me!), and then subsequently slowing down to our pace.

"Pretty much what I was thinking. So I guess this is as good a time to explain as much as possible!" I said, starting to pant from all the running. Unlike the time before back in Robotropolis, I was pacing myself to keep more stamina (only a bit slower, but that helped my stamina a bunch).

"Yeah, you haven't told us much yet!" Rotor said, who was already breathing much faster than me (uh-oh!).

"Sonic, Sally, and I were all gonna fight this huge deforesting machine when that a Hovercraft swooped down on Sally and just took her! Right after that, a buncha Stealth Bot fighter jets fired missiles at Sonic and... all I know is that those missiles took out their own deforester, but... I didn't see Sonic afterwards!" I informed them, still trying to keep my pace of running. "And now, I ran back to the Ring Pool, then back to Knothole, and here's where we are!"

"Oh mah stars! Sonic was hit!?" Bunnie gasped, eyes going wide.

"And how are we supposed to get Sally back?" Rotor asked, now visibly slowing down, forcing us to also slow down (which in turn helped me keep more stamina, although it was starting to run low). Eventually, we just stopped to let Rotor get his breath back, and me to regain most of mine back also.

"Here's my plan so far: we just go into Robotropolis, and then we'll try to find that Uncle Chuck guy, then maybe we can find something else about everything. I know that makes no sense, but you'll see what I mean eventually! We still need to hurry! I really wanna get Sal rescued ASAP! Honestly, I feel like it was my fault she got captured... I shoulda noticed that Hovercraft a MILE away!" I mentally beat myself up, knowing my best assets (my ears) were pretty much unable to help, and ended up being what got Sally captured!

"Don't worry suga!" Bunnie said, rubbing my back as I was sitting down. "It's not your fault Sally-girl got captured!"

"Bunnie's right Adam, it wasn't your fault, there would have been nothing that could have stopped it from happening!" Rotor joined in, standing up again, having regained his stamina quickly.

I sighed, and just simply said, "It WAS my fault. But now... I'm gonna make sure we get her back, no matter the cost to me!" I stood up, with an extra pound of determination. Right then, I frowned and just started running forwards again.

Bunnie followed, leaving Rotor behind a bit, who was now shouting to us, "HEY!!! Wait up!"

--

(15 minutes later)

We were at the edge of the city, when we needed to stop again for Rotor to get his breath back again. "Sorry guys, but it's been so long since I've been on a mission!"

"Hey, don't beat yourself down, I was getting tired again too," I said.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Huh, what's that noise?" Bunnie asked, looking around, and I looked down to my pocket.

I reached into my pocket, bringing out the small Pocket PC-like thing I picked up earlier from when Sally dropped it. "Think this might be what's making the noise?"

Rotor looked at the object with surprise, and Bunnie let out a small gasp, exclaiming, "That's Sally-girl's! Where'd you get it!"

"Nicole! What happened!? Sally never lets you out of her hands if she can help it!" Rotor asked... the small computer.

And to my surprise, it responded, causing me to nearly drop the thing. "Sally dropped me when she was kidnapped by a pair of SWATbots, and I was picked up by an unknown entity."

"Hey! My name's Adam!" I said in slght frustration at the computer... Nicole... thingy. "Am I still registered as your... unknown entity?"

"Correction: unknown entity was named Adam. After that, you know what happened." Nicole finished, projecting a small hologram projection of what occured during the battle scene, including when Sally dropped this computer.

I sighed, wondering how much more I could take of this computer's remarks. "So now you even got a first-hand video of what happened. All the more reason to go get Sal back!"

"Right, but how are we gonna do that?" Rotor asked, scratching his hat.

"You forgot Adam's plan already? We're gonna meet up with Uncle Chuck and... uh... I don't remember anything after that..." Bunnie said, looking to me a bit confused.

"After that, we go from there. We still gotta get part 1 done! Come on, let's go!" I said, pocketing Nicole again, and pulling the shotgun out of my cargo pant's loophole on my right leg. I smirked, and quoted Duke Nukem: "Time to kick ass and chew bubble gum, but I'm all outta gum!" With that, I ran towards the city, a grin on my face and I only looked forwards.

"What?" Both Rotor and Bunnie looked at me completely confused. They shrugged their shoulders, and just followed me.

"Err... I just remembered what I forgot... you guys need to lead, I don't know where he's at." I said, slowing down and letting Bunnie get the lead. We turned a corner, and quickly had to head right back, as there were about 3 SWATbots all around that corner, and all were holding position. "What now?"

"That's where Uncle Chuck's hideout is!" Bunnie said, looking around the corner for a quick second. I looked out around too again, getting a good glimpse of everything.

"Where? I don't see it," Rotor said as he also looked around the corner.

"Maybe if I get a picture..." I said, fumbling in my pockets for my cell phone, only to find it wasn't there! "Shit! My stuff's gone! Sally must have it all!"

"How? You get your stuff switched?" Rotor pulled himself from looking around the corner, eyeing me quickly.

"I guess. My wallet's gone, but I still have my iPod... useless as that is right now." I said, pulling out the aforementioned iPod, then repocketing it with slight frustration.

"I got an idea! I'll go distract them while you guys can get to the hideout." Bunnie offered, as I leaned around the corner, this time noticing a pile of junk that seemed out of place slightly.

"Sounds like a plan Bunnie, but... we don't know where the door is!" Rotor said, and I smirked as Rotor threw his arms up as if he was basically saying 'what the crap...'

"I found it just now when I looked around a bit more. I say, though... how are ya gonna get inside also?" I asked, turning my attention back to the half-roboticized rabbit.

"Doncha worry 'bout that! I already got it all figured out," Bunnie suddenly ran out in the open, taunting the SWATbots, while Rotor and I ran around the other side of the building, and we got to see a small glimpse of Bunnie starting to lead them to the corner we were just at. As we rounded the other corner, we heard the battle cry of Bunnie as she apparently started combat with the 3 SWATbots.

"I seriously hope she knows what she's doing... I shoulda gave her my shotgun!" I said, reholstering the gun in the loophole on my pants.

"I don't think she'd use it though!"

"Not like it matters now, we gotta get in that hideout quick!" I said, interrupting Rotor as we reached the junk pile I thought I saw the door at, and a portion of the junk suddenly lifted up, and without thinking, we ran into the opening. The passageway was only about 15 feet long, and we found ourselves in a room full of technology and computers... and spy equipment?

"You know, I haven't got all day to stick around waiting on you two! I'm still supposed to be at work on an assembly line today, and I don't have much time before I'm missed!" A voice from the right boomed from almost nowhere, and both Rotor and I turned, revealing a fully robotic hedgehog over by one computer.

"Uncle Chuck!" Rotor exclaimed.

---

End chapter.

Wow... for some reason, i just spent the most time writing this chapter over all others... combined. I just couldn't think of ideas for this one... hence why I couldn't end with a real cliffy... well... I guess I did leave one! Things are starting to become hectic for me!

Wait for next week to see what happens to Bunnie, and more importantly, Sonic, and even MORE importantly, Sally!


End file.
